Bedside Nurse
Setting: Keine's Room Music: Gentle Plot: Anon groggily wakes up and sees Keine next to him, tending to his wounds. She tells him not to move. Anon asks her whats going on, since he thought he saw impossible things. Keine introduces herself and explains that he is in Gensokyo, which is a hidden place in which magic has been preserved. Sort of a "fantasy story" world. But she stresses that he is safe in the Human Village and not to wander away from it. She'll explain more the next day and then gives him some sleeping medicine. Anon fades into sleep again, but this time welcomes it. ------- Screen opens person view of ceiling? For the second time today, I open my eyes in pain. I hit my head and lost consciousness, but... head and upper body appear, looking down at you. start. Possible arrangement of Keine's theme? "Oh, you're awake," a voice says, a woman's voice. A woman's face appears above you, the neckline of a blue dress and long silvery hair with blue highlights seems to fill your vision as she looks down at you. That and a very peculiar looking hat of some fashion. "Lie still, you had a rather nasty fall." "I... what..." my voice croaks, each word makes my head pound. shifts to Keine sitting at the bedside during/before following text. Expressions change as stated? "I'm sure you have a great deal of questions," she says gently, lowering herself into a chair next to the bed. "I'll answer them in due time. My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, what's yours?" I tell her my name. CERNonymous have one? "Well, nice to meet you." Keine says with a soft smile. "I... saw... something... what was..." "That's not important right now," Keine hushes, leaning forward and removing something from the top of my head. I didn't even realize the bag of ice resting there, and Keine replaces it with another one. "All you need to do is rest right now." There's so much on my mind, so many questions. What were those lights, and how did they hurt me? Were those girls really flying? What about her, that wasn't a hallucination either, was it? It's uncomfortable, these memories of something you can't explain and no way to make sense of them. As much as I want answers however, I can't get past her smiling face. Maybe resting for a while wouldn't be so bad... "Where..." "You're in Gensokyo, a world within a world you might say," Keine says rather calmly, as if she hass said it before. "You might call it a 'fantasy world', like something out of a book. All sorts of dangerous and wonderful things exist here, monsters and magical beings call this world a sanctuary from the waning mysticism of the outside world, but you're safe here in the Human Village from all dangers." she says, adjusting the edge of the sheet that covers you. "Danger...?" "That's not for you to worry about," Keine says with a reassuring smile. I don't know if it's my reasoning or my concussion, but I feel like I can trust this woman. "For now, just sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow." My eyes feel heavy, and straining to keep them open while they fight to roll back into my head is too much. I close my eyes, and keep the image of the woman Keine in my memory as I drift back into sleep. Awakening ~ Unfamiliar Ceiling